A Glitch in Eternity
by Hanyou Heritage
Summary: It happened….I’m immortal. This is my story. My name is Bella Cullen, and I am a vampire. But something went wrong, horribly wrong. BellaxEdward, and all the usual pairings. I stink at summaries. First Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

A Glitch in Eternity

Chapter one: Ready? 

By: Hanyou Heritage

Set after Eclipse…don't know what happens in Breaking Dawn so I can't say this is before Breaking Dawn or my version of it or…….yea. I am no Stephenie Meyer so yea. I don't own the Twilight series. First Fanfic.

Summary: It happened….I'm immortal. This is my story. My name is Bella Cullen, and I am a vampire. But something went wrong, horribly wrong. BellaxEdward, and all the usual pairings. I stink at summaries.

……………………………

"Bella?" He whispered. I looked at him, calmly, though my heart was beating like a bird trying to escape its cage. My eyes could barely focus on his lovely face, on his topaz eyes- they were jumpy and kept clouding…probably from adrenalin.

"You don't have to do this you know." He searched my face, and I was happy he could not get inside my mind.

"Yes, I do." I said hoarsely, but confidently, "I know I do, and I want to, so I can spend an eternity with you."

Edward sighed in defeat, gripping my left hand, bringing it up to him mouth and kissing the ring on my third finger. I cringed away from him. He looked up at me with puzzlement in his liquid eyes. Then he shifted his body so he was next to me, and he whispered in my ear,

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, always." My heart swelled when I said it, and I knew, even though some of heart belonged to another, I meant it.

……………………………….

By the time we reached the Cullen house-my future home- it was late at night. The fireflies danced around the porch and the frogs bellowed into the cool breeze that spewed my hair behind me. Edward gripped my hand and pulled me toward the house, slightly impatient at my human speed. I looked at him, eyeing him critically. His eyes were stony and his jaw was clenched 

together. Of course, he didn't want to go through this. I pulled ahead, now impatient with his speed. I wanted this, more than anything at the moment.

"Bella!" Alice cried, her voice tinkling like bells. She flung her arms around my neck and whispered in my ear, "He won't let anything happen to you. If he hurts you, I'll kick him all the way to Antarctica!" Her voice was so carefree; it didn't match the atmosphere of the house.

I pulled away and looked at her, smiling warily at her. She giggled at me, kissed my cheek and practically danced over to sit by Jasper in the white love seat. I nodded to him, smiling warmly at the sight of the pair of them…immortal and together. I tried to imagine Edward and I in their place, but something restraint me…it would happen, all in good time.

Emmett barged in, swept me off my feet and tossed me in the air before catching me in a bear hug. "Here she is the little vampire!" He growled good-naturedly. I managed a laugh under his lung-crushing hug, and pushed him away.

"So nice to see you, too Emmett." I grinned at him, hugging my future brother back. I broke away when a cold hand found my shoulder. I turned, almost certain who the hand belonged to…Esme.

"Hello, honey," she cooed in my ear, stroking my shoulder. I smiled warmly at my 'mother', or-technically, taking away the fact she will be my mother once I change- my mother-in-law. She pulled me away, looking at Edward pointedly. I didn't understand at first, but then Edward struck up a conversation with Emmett, and Alice and Jasper soon joined in.

"Now, Bella, you know how much I love you, right?" Esme stroked my arm. I had no idea what she was trying to say, so I nodded. "And I want you to be happy, and I can't stand to see you cry, or be in pain. And that's why-" she took a deep breath, "I don't think, or, I don't want to be with you when Edward changes you, because I couldn't stand the pain. I don't think I could bare it." Her eyes were pleading, but I found that unnecessary.

"Of course I don't mind, Esme!" I exclaimed.

"Are you sure? You won't think less of me if I step out?" Esme's voice was high, slightly amazed, and relieved at the same time.

"Of course," I promised, pulling her into a warm embrace. Esme hugged me back and whispered in my ear, "It will all be worth it, the pain doesn't last." I believed her.

Together we walked back to the group.

I stood next to Edward, propping my head on his shoulder. I could feel him kiss my head and stroke my hair. I sighed and forced my mind to take it what Alice was chattering about, but I 

couldn't focus. He pulled me closer as Carlisle walked in, calm yet tense…I couldn't blame him. He nodded to me, a smile on his lips. I smiled back. Why couldn't I talk tonight?

"Eleven thirty," he whispered to Edward. I could feel him tensing at Carlisle's words. My heart began to race like a frightened deer, and I could barely keep up. A half hour left of humanity left. But a half hour until my heart stops. My heart raced faster until I collapsed on the ground, black consuming my mind.

"Will she be okay?" He whispered, his voice hazy in my ears, barely breaking through my groggy senses.

"Relax Edward, it has only been ten minutes," Who was that?

"She just…..collapsed. I don't know what happened." His voice cracked.

"She probably just got overwhelmed. It's a big step she is about to take." I could barely identify the second voice in the bog that was my mind. Carlisle.

"What if she doesn't wake up by twelve?" Edward asked, his voice becoming clearer, less slurred.

"Don't worry. She will. Shake her, Edward. I'm sure she can hear us already." Alice's voice shocked through the mist in my head, like lightning through a rain-laden cloud.

I could feel a gentle nudge on my right arm. My eyes didn't want to open, so I lay there, unresponsive. Of, course, being the horrible liar I am, Edward was not fooled. He nudged me again and when I didn't respond, his voice was suddenly in my ear, his breath tickling my ear.

"Bella, Bella, wake up, my Bella." He cooed in my ear. I knew my face could keep straight (and he said I could not act! Ha!), but my heart could not. It began to race wildly, and I knew I was given away. I fluttered my eyelids, and they flew open when I was staring up at Edward's ceiling.

"Have a nice rest, Sleeping Beauty?" Edward asked, his eyes laughing. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully, sitting up in his couch. Alice was sitting on Edward's bed, her legs swishing so fast through the air they were nothing but a blur. Carlisle held my left wrist, his fingers extra aware of my pulse. I smiled my thanks at him.

"Well, I think you will be fine Bella. You just need some water." And with that, he was out the door.

Alice looked at me and beckoned me over. On shaky legs, I wobbled over to her. Bright red and black blotches splotched across my vision. My heart beat furiously and I felt bile rise in my stomach. My bones felt weak, like they had been crushed to a dust. Why, why was I so weak 

when the only reason I fainted was an overwhelming moment, and overwhelming thought or two.

Alice seemed her perky self, as if she didn't notice my weakness. Her eyes were alive with mischief. She whispered in my ear, "I looked a few hours ahead…don't worry. You still change."

Exactly what I didn't want to hear.


	2. Split Lip

A Glitch in Eternity chapter 2:

Split Lip…

**PLZ REWIEW! REWIEWS GET UPDATES!!**

**Anyways, thanks to all those who commented me on my first chapter of my first Fanfic eva!! Thanks you soooooo much!! :D**

**Okay, on with the show!! Oh, WARNING to those who don't like to read kissing scenes (not as bad as the ones in Eclipse) **

**Oh-another thing- I haven't been able to update because I was packed with homework (it was the week before exams-gulp)**

**I found an issue with my story…see (if you haven't read Eclipse, skip this note) Bella is to be changed (in this chapter?...you shall see!) but in the book she was to be changed after the wedding. So….this is after the wedding. If you guys want…I will add an extra chapter on Charlie's reaction to the big news that does not play into the plot of this story!**

………………………**.**

Alice ran out of the room, flicking Edward's cheek with her hair as she left.

"I'll be out with Jasper" she called as she whisked away.

He looked after her for a second, and then he looked at me. The red and black spots began to cease, and I could see his eyes laughing. I didn't join him.

He walked over to me and pulled me into his lap. He began to hum my lullaby. I looked up at him, and he looked down at me. He smiled and gently pressed his lips to mine. He pulled away just as I began to forget about breathing. I bit my lip, about to ask him something. 'Would he still change me, even though I collapsed?' No, he's too sensitive to do it; he would probably use my fainting to put it off another month. But I knew I could not wait that long. Edward began to hum again, shifting me so his lips were level with my ear. He whispered,

"'Sleep, my Bella. Dream happy dreams. You are the one who has touched my heart. It will always be yours. Sleep, my only love.'" My lullaby. Usually, this would put my right to sleep, but not tonight. Not with all that has happened…all that will happen.

"Edward…"I bit my chapped lip again. I have to remember to use Chap Stick more often (**A/N- yea, I know that sounds weird, but you'll see why I put that is there…just keep reading.)**.

"Yes?" He cooed into my ear, his lips at the corner of my mouth. I bit my lip harder, getting a little nervous when his lips moved from my lips to the hollow behind my ear.

"Um…er…." I stumbled, "W-what time is it?" I blurted, but my voice was small and whispery.

"Eleven forty-five." He answered, puzzled. I exhaled. He showed no signs of remembering the scheduled time.

"Ok," I whispered, closing my eyes. Edward moved from my ear to my mouth, and before I had a chance to take a breath he was kissing me. I knew I shouldn't kiss him, but I did. I was kissing him back with as much enthusiasm as any other night. Something in me was shouting that he hadn't hunted for a while, and that I was in danger, but I didn't care. Edward moved from my lips to my neck and I bit my lip again, pondering if I should tell him to stop.

I bit harder as Edward moved back to my chin, and then I felt it. My lip cracked, and blood welled up. Edward stiffened. Then, it happened. He lifted his lip so his teeth were bared. They moved from my chin to my neck and he sniffed.

"Edward…" I gasped as a growl vibrated in his throat. The growl grew as I talked and the blood in my lip grew warmer. I could hear him trying to talk, but his words were raspy. I thought I heard

"Run," and then a growl so monstrous, I thought my heart would stop with fear.

I tried to push him away, but he didn't budge. His teeth were pushing into my skin, though it wasn't enough pressure to puncture my skin. Alice had said he still would change me. But, as I thought, panic overwhelming me, whenever someone's mind changed, she couldn't see the future. Crap.

"Edward!" I practically screamed, my teeth grading over my split lip, opening the wound even more. The growl grew under his whole body was vibrating.

As I tried to make another feeble attempt to free myself, I felt it. I felt his teeth enter my veins. Everything after that was black.

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! I promise to answer back and update as soon as possible. sorry it wasnt longer...i tried to add stuff but i count find a place to really add anything. promise my chapters will be longer next time! will use suggestions if you have any!**

**Hanyou Heritage out!**


	3. Charlie's reaction

Reaction

**This is a chapter that somewhat plays into the story line of A Glitch in Eternity. It is all about how Charlie reacts to the big news. Again, spoilers if you have not read Eclipse. Sort of like the Eclipse epilogue, but not in Jacob Black's eyes. I don't own Twilight. On with the show!**

**Just for a bit of fun…….**

……………………………………………..

"Ready?" He asked me, gripping my hand with the hand-me-down ring. I gulped. Of course I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to tell Charlie. He would think I will turn out just like him and Renee (A/N- how in the world do you put the accent marks on the '_e'_ in Renee?). But I had to do it; so I nodded.

He pulled me out of the car and whispered, "His thoughts are relatively calm. Just do what we planned." I nodded. He fell behind me as the door neared. I took a deep breath "Highly dangerous," my heart raced.

Opening the door I called with a weak voice, "I'm home Dad,"

"Hey Bella, I didn't hear you come in. Are you alone?" I heard his voice drift from the living room.

"N-no…Edward is with me" I answered, my voice cracking. As I spoke, I heard the lock click, and Edward was at my side. He pulled me closer as Charlie grunted in reply.

"C-could you come out here, Dad?" I called. I heard Charlie shut the TV off and lazily pull himself off the sofa. I began to shiver with fear as his footsteps grew louder; Edward kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back. When Charlie appeared in the doorway, he looked from me to Edward; his gaze lingered on Edward's face.

"What is this all about?" He asked, his eyes narrowing. "You're not…"

"NO!" I shrieked. "Jeez Dad, way to skip to conclusions," My voice shook.

"Sorry," he grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest.

"We-Edward and I- have something to tell you." I began, beating around the bush. Charlie glared at Edward. I pressed myself harder into his chest, and he placed his arm around my waist. Charlie coughed loudly and Edward withdrew his arm.

"Get on with it," he growled "I haven't got all day." Edward nodded.

"Sir, I love Bella with all my heart, and I promise to never desert her…like the last time." Edward took a deep breath. "And that is why I asked her to marry me." He looked at Charlie with a calm gaze.

"WHAT?" Charlie bellowed.

"Bella and I are engaged." Edward answered the enraged Charlie, still calm. He gripped my hand and pulled me slightly behind him.

"Bella…" Charlie begged. I nodded.

"Edward said it, Dad. We are…engaged." My voice was choked as his face turned purple with rage.

Before Charlie could break out yelling, Edward said, "I already gave her the ring, Mr. Swan."

If Charlie's face could turn any more red, it did.

"Show me," his voice shook like a tree in a hurricane. I held out my left hand, and Edward gripped my hand as Charlie began to shout.

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! YOU LEFT HER, EDWARD! WHO'S TO SAY IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE YOU WILL MAKE HER HAPPY?" His voice shook the whole house.

"Because I love her," Edward answered his voice level. He pulled me behind him. I gripped his shirt, closed my eyes and inhaled as the rage continued.

"NO! I WON'T ALLOW IT! I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH HER! I WON'T LET YOU IN THIS HOUSE!"

"That is fine; we have already made plans for her to move into the Cullen home." Edward's voice rose a little.

"NO!! BELLA, TELL ME YOU ARE NOT MOVING IN WITH THIS…THIS…" He couldn't find words.

I nodded. "I am, Dad." I withdrew myself from the shield that was my Edward and met his gaze, though fragilely.

"I WON'T LET YOU GO!" He challenged. This is what we wanted; for his argument to weaken.

"Her stuff is already at my house; we have prepared a room for her, one right next to Alice." Edward's voice had a slight challenge in it. Charlie yelled in rage, though he made no words, only a sound.

"I love him Charlie…"

"AND WHO IS TO SAY YOU WON'T LOVE HIM IN FIVE YEARS, MAYBE TWO?! I WON'T LET WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR MOTHER HAPPE N TO YOU!"

"What?!" I asked, rage boiling inside me.

"I WON'T ALLOW IT!" He answered. I glared at him defiantly.

"Bella, you said you weren't going to move away and be a showgirl! I thought you had more sense than that!" Charlie growled. I met his gaze, though my insides were burning with fear.

"I'm not going to become a showgirl in Vegas! And it is not like I am moving to Antarctica or Alaska!" I exclaimed shrilly. Charlie glared at me, anger shaking his arms.

"YOU MIGHT AS WELL BE; IF YOU MARRY HIM, BELLA, THEN I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" He bellowed. His words cut me deep. I flinched and tears welled until my vision was blurred. Edward growled and gripped my arm, pulling me closer to him.

"Bella…you know I didn't mean that." Charlie said. I nodded.

"Even-even if you don't want anything to do with me, I am still marrying Edward!" I said, my voice rising with every word. "Bella…" Edward warned. Charlie took a deep breath.

"What does Carlisle and Esme think about this?" Charlie's voice quivered.

"They think it is a lovely idea and they are helping Alice prepare the wedding…" Edward trailed off right before Charlie spoke.

"When is the date?" He closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

"August thirteenth, a month before my birthday," this time I answered, my voice faint.

"So…so soon?" he gasped. I nodded.

"Bella…Alice said you had to be home for a fitting today. We should leave." Edward whispered audible enough for Charlie to hear.

"Fitting?" He asked, dazed. I nodded, "For my wedding gown." Edward pulled me away, but Charlie was already up.

"Edward…piece of advice: if you make her unhappy, I will press charges. If you hurt her, I will make you suffer ten times the pain you made her suffer when she left." Edward nodded at Charlie's threat,

"I understand, Charlie."

"Bella…I thought you weren't like your mother; I thought you would grow up to be a responsible, respectful woman; clearly I was wrong."

"Charlie…" My voice trailed. Edward pulled me towards him, bringing me close to his chest.

"Let's go." He whispered. I nodded, and stole one last glance at Charlie. He glared at me, and as I felt my eyes begin to water, his eyes softened.

I turned away and followed Edward out the door.

"No matter what, I am never going there again. I wouldn't be able to stand it." I said as we got into his Volvo.

"No one is forcing you too," he answered. I nodded stiffly, "Good," I huffed. He backed out of Charlie's driveway and as we drove away I could see Charlie's figure through the window.

"Never going there again," I whispered under my breath, so quiet no human would stand a chance to hear me. I don't know if Edward did, but if he did, he showed no signs of it.

**Thanks so much you guys!! Happy if you read it!! From now on I will stick to the story; but who knows, this may turn out to play a key role in the chapter yet to come! **


	4. Dream

Changes

Okay-third chapter-fourth if you count the one of Charlie's reaction--

Disclaimer: Despite my efforts, Twilight still does not belong to me. Stephenie Meyer owns it. The only thing I own is this Fanfic. I plan to fight (not literally) to own Twilight and New Moon and Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. If only I could get an attorney…..

Enjoy!

………………………………….

The venom tingled through my body, like pins and needles, but to an extreme. It spread from my collar bone to my arms, to my lungs, until my whole body was tingling. I began to gasp as the pain increased; it felt like a burn from a candle, but it touched every inch of my body. My lungs contracted and I found it hard to breath.

"Ed-ward!" I gasped between contractions. His body was still stiff, and I felt him fighting with the beast within. The pain increased; my body temperature grew until I thought my head would burst. I gripped my hands until my nails dug into my skin. I screamed. Edward relaxed (as much as he could given the scenario) as he heard me.

"Bella? Bella!?" He cried in agony. He shook me like a rag doll, and as my body moved I burst into a round of screams. "What have I done?! Bella, can you hear me?! BELLA!"

Carlisle burst into the room in response to my screams; Alice followed. I could hear them yelling at Edward, but I didn't care. The pain was growing every second. Every bone in my body felt like it was splintering and the flesh was being burnt. I couldn't breathe through my nose, and my mouth was too busy shaping a scream. My lungs felt like they were being squeezed. My back arched as my spine cracked.

"Get the morphine!" I could hear Alice demand. I could hear Carlisle run out of the room.

"Ed-" I gasped. My blood was burning, racing to my heart and stopping its beat.

"Bella? Love? Can you hear me?" He was next to me, holding my withering body down against the bed.

"Edward, please, kill me! Make it stop! Take all my blood; I don't care! Just make the pain stop!" I screamed, my toes curling and my arms wrapping around my lungs.

"Shh, shhh, it will be okay!" He soothed, but his words were inaudible. He stroked my sweaty forehead, whisking away a few askew hairs. My blood drummed in my ears and my heart would go into a furious frenzy and then slow down to nothing more than a beat a minute. Carlisle walked in with a long needle. I usually hate needles, but now I really didn't care. All that mattered was the pain; the consuming pain that was ending my life.

Edward locked my arms to my side as Carlisle drew closer with the morphine.

"Shh, Bella. It will be fine; the morphine will make the pain more durable." Carlisle said, stroking my arm.

I groaned in response, which grew into a scream as it felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. My screams didn't stop Carlisle from injecting the drug into my collar bone. As the needle slid in and out of my burning flesh, I bellowed at the top of my lungs; I looked around the room for Alice. She was at the doorway, looking at me with apologetic eyes.

Then my eyes met Edward and he smiled at me. I smiled weakly as the morphine lazily hummed my pain; though I still felt like I was being crushed by a whale. Before I knew it, I drifted off into a fitful sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Jacob Black POV

I growled as Sam invaded my mind.

'_Jacob! Jacob! Slow down.'_

'_What do you want?!_' I growled at him.

'_He hasn't bitten her yet; we can't do anything.' _He answered simply.

I slowed to a trot until I was in front of Billy's house. Bella had told me _he_ was changing her, even though she knew all about the treaty. Rage boiled inside of me as Embry and Quil entered their way into out link.

'_We are scouting the perimeter, Sam. Everything is fine. No blood spilled.' _Embry summarized.

'_Yea, she is just hanging out with Edward. There is nothing to be upset about, Jacob.' _Quil added.

'_HANGING OUT WITH EDWARD!' _I bellowed in to them_, 'She told me, Sam; she told me she was supposed to change tonight!'_

Sam made no response_. _

'_Sam…you there?' _Quil called. I shrugged; one less flea-brain to deal with.

'_Jake! Did you just call us flea-brain?' _Embry accused in mock horror.

'_Shut up.' _I growled at them_._

'_We've near the border.' _Quil thought to me. I phased into a human, grabbing my sweat pants and hastily tying them on.

It was raining in La Push, and the water splashed uncomfortably on my hot skin. I had to get a sweatshirt.

Hurrying to my room, I pulled the first sweatshirt I could fin—then I bolted for the border. I had to stop the bite _(a/n- if you have not guessed, this is a few hours back)._

I thought of Bella and Edward spending an eternity together, and before I could blink, I was racing towards Forks, my tail streaming behind me. The wind ruffled my fur and I pushed harder into the ground. Before long, I could see Quil and Embry waiting for me at the border.

'_Well?' _I growled at them. Then shook their mangy heads, and trotted away. Stupid. They probably never went close to the Cullen house. So much for scouting; those two were so worthless sometimes, even though they were my friends.

Shaking their outraged thought out of my mind, I ran toward the leech's house.

…………………………_.._

The house loomed over me. It was threatening; slightly. I shuddered…these bloodsuckers were what my Bella wanted to become. Wait, did I just think 'MY Bella'? I liked the ring to it.

Standing in the rain for a full twenty minutes, I realized nothing was about to happen; besides, it was late, and I could probably snag a meal at Emily's if I left now. Turning around, I realized how quickly I gave in. Was I just going to walk away? For now. I thought…it didn't bother me. I couldn't smell any blood or hear any screams. For all I knew, Bella was at Charlie's house, making him dinner. I wanted to believe that; but I knew it was a lie. I didn't want to walk away, and MY Bella's insecure fate was going to be secure TONIGHT!

I had already begun to pad away when I heard the most horrible scream I have heard shatter though the night.

………………………………………

_BELLA POV_

_I dreamt through the last hours of my first day of torture. _

_Jacob was there._

_And Charlie._

_And Edward was there, too._

_It was at the La Push reservation._

_Charlie started it. He looked at me, sad. I tried to reach out to him, but he evaded me. "How could you, Bella?" He begged, his voice not his own, but deformed and eccentric._

_Edward then entered, though I couldn't tell if it was from the trees, or from the water, or wherever. He wrapped his arms around my waist._

"_IF YOU MARRY HIM BELLA, THEN I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" He suddenly burst. Edward growled at Charlie._

"_Dad…"I reached out again, but Edward held me back._

"_Let me go, Edward." I said, tears blurring my vision._

"_I said, let me go, Edward." I repeated when Edward didn't respond. He growled. I gave up, tears beginning to spill down my eyes. Charlie began to shiver madly and before I could register anything—everything is so slow in a dream—he burst in a werewolf._

_Charlie blundered forward. He ripped his claws through the air out at me, and Edward pulled me away. The werewolf growled and lunged again. This time he came but an inch away from my face. His eyes…they were so familiar in all the wrong ways._

"_Jacob…" I whispered. The werewolf growled and bared his teeth. "Jacob…" I repeated, reaching my free hand out to pat his muzzle. _

"_Bella!" His human voice cracked through his werewolf body. _

"_Yes?" I begged; I wasn't even scared._

"_Enemies," he whispered. _

_What?_

"_We're now enemies," he roared before lunging at me, breaking through my skin. _

"_Edward!" I called his name, hoping for him to protect me from this nightmare. Edward was gone. I couldn't feel his presence or his icy hand gripping my wrist. "Charlie!" I begged, thinking fast as Jacob drew closer._

"_In his eyes, you're dead Bella!" His voice was husky and contorted through his furry body. _

"_I am dead!" I shrieked. I had to get away. Anywhere but here. Anywhere but this nightmare._

_Then, the dream ended._

……………………………………………_.._

_Jacob POV_

I ran towards the house, shifting into a human.

Bursting through the door, I realized I had broken into my enemies house…and a fresh round of screams. The bloodsuckers were at me in an instant. The doctor tried to thrust me out the door, but I didn't budge.

"What are you doing on our side of the border?" Carlisle asked his voice calm.

"What are you doing, breaking the treaty?" I asked, my voice trembling with rage. None of them answered.

"We talked about this with Sam, Jacob." Carlisle whispered, looking down. Esme…or at least I thought that was her name…reached out for Carlisle's shoulders.

"It's best if you leave Jacob," Esme whispered, her voice barely audible. Emmett and Rosalie were at her side in an instant, their eyes smoldering. I guessed Rosalie was mad because I was on her property, and not because of Bella's safety.

"No, I think I'll stay thanks." I retorted.

"Fine, come in Jacob. You are only allowed for five minutes and then you have to return to your border." Carlisle stepped back.

"Emmett, look after him." Carlisle ordered. Emmett nodded and trailed me as I ran up the stairs, two at a time.

I cringed as I heard moans come from Edward's door. Bella's moans.

"Easy, mongrel," Emmett warned as I shuffled angrily toward the door. I paid no mind to him as I broke through the door.

"Jacob!" Edward bellowed, leaping up from the bedside. I brushed past him and sat by Bella.

She was sweating and she moaned incoherently.

"She is sleeping; probably dreaming…" the leech trailed off.

"How long has she been like this?" I asked, not caring about how polite I sounded.

"For an hour; she just began to dream." He answered, equally as polite.

"No, I mean how long has she been in pain!" I shook slightly, but I quickly diminished the thought of changing.

"twenty-seven hours," the physic whispered. I hadn't even noticed she was in the room. She was seated at the head of the bed, stroking Bella's forehead.

"Oh," was the only thing I could think of saying. At least she was done with one day--barely. I hadn't realized how much time had passed.

"Edward…" Bella whispered. I looked away as Edward rushed to her side and began to hum.

"I'm dead!" She shrieked, shooting up, her eyes loosing their brown color. I cringed when they had a red tint around the pupil.

"Shh, Bella you are not dead, not yet." Alice calmed her.

"What now?" I asked. Alice didn't look up at me as she spoke.

"The second day—she begins to loose her blood. Third day- her heart stops beating." Alice summarized. Bella shook her head as the physic spoke.

"Charlie…" Bella shivered. Edward kissed her forehead.

"Don't think. Not now, Bella. It will only hurt you more." Edward said.

I began to shake with fury, and I changed.

……………………………………..

BPOV

The dream ended and I was awake. Thank god. It had seemed so real. At least Edward was back, his arms around me, rocking me back and forth.

Jacob was in Edward's room and he was shaking.

I began to groan in fear; I didn't want the dream to turn to reality.

He blundered over to me. His eyes were smoldering and I knew he was fighting his instinct against his heart. Kill me, a soon-to-be-newborn, or keep me alive because he loved me.

"Jacob…" my word trailed as blood welled into my mouth and trickled onto my shirt. Before I could finish spitting the blood out, another wave came. I screamed as the blood in my legs began to burn and bubble.

"OUT!" Edward shoved his body into Jacob and his body went flying into the wall.

"Get lost, dog," Edward's voice shook with rage. I didn't care about the name-calling. The pain was back, and that was all that mattered. The pain; I screamed.

Jacob turned his shaggy head on me and changed. He thrust his sweatshirt and pants on in a blur.

"Next time we meet Bella, I might have to kill you," he whispered. He earned a kick and a bellow of rage from Edward.

"Jacob…" I said through another waterfall of blood. He turned to look at me longingly. I looked away.

We were enemies in two days. And for some reason, I was fine with that.

All that mattered was that I was two days away from an eternity.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Okay so I know it wasn't really a cliffhanger. Reviews get more chapters. Any suggestions on Bella's new power? I don't want to leave her as a boring vampire with not particular power (no offence to Emmett and Rosalie)

Thanks again!

Hanyou Heritage out!


End file.
